Shipwrecked
by shootingstar4562
Summary: Sonic has been selected winner for a luxury cruise vacation on the cruise liner, the St. Mary Anne. He decides to bring the whole gang. But they didn't expect to be shipwercked on a deserted island. Will they be rescued, or will they be forgotten? My very first story, so please be nice.
1. Author's Notes

Hey, everyone!

My name is Shootingstar and this is my first story. But before I begin with my story, I need some characters. So if anyone who wants to be in my story, they have to message me the name of their character and the animal of their character.

This is a Sonic story. It has almost all of the main characters. It takes place on a deserted island because all of them were shipwrecked from a cruise ship. But I can't tell you anything else that happened. If you want to know the story, then you have to let me know on your characters. When I have enough characters, then I will be able to get started. Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 1

"_Now for our top story, a gro-"_

Click.

"_Silly rabbit! Trix are for ki-"_

Click.

"_This beautiful 24 karat gold diamond necklace that is embedded with_-"

Click.

The cerulean hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, was bored out of his mind, kept flipping through channels aimlessly, like a lost cause. But no one could blame him because there was really nothing to do. He went to Tails, to see if there was any entertainment of the sort by his house, but Tails was working on a new invention, that took all of his time. Sonic sighed, and decided to go to Knuckles, but was the biggest mistake in his entire life because, in all cases, he got extremely annoyed because of the fact that Knuckles kept commanding Sonic to do basically EVERYTHING around his house, and Knuckles was basically being a douche. So, without question, Sonic decided to stop in the middle of vacuuming and leave while Knuckles was snoring like a loud pig on the couch. He couldn't think of anything else to do, or go see anyone else, so Sonic just decided to go home.

Sonic just sat up and looked at the body was commercial and was doing some really hard thinking. He's noticed that his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman hadn't done anything in weeks. That was really strange because Eggman would normally try to stop Sonic every day, and would always get brutally defeated EVERY SINGLE TIME. But this got to Sonic because this isn't like Eggman.

"Heh. Maybe ol' Egghead's now realizing that his machines are worthless against me. I mean really, he couldn't stop me even if he really truly tried." Sonic smirked. But Eggman has tried. Thousands upon thousands of times, but still failed.

But Sonic's smirk faded quickly. Maybe Egghead is feeling sorry for himself. Probably got his golfing on or maybe colleting stamps. Orbot and Cubot could help him with that. They aren't completely useless.

OR.

He's probably planning on building an armada of robots and death bots to land a surprise attack on the city. Or maybe he's planning to rob every warehouse of deadly weapons on Earth, and planned to destroy it, Or-

_Ding-a-ling!_

Ugh… He really needs to change that doorbell.. Really, its ruining his manly rep. Sonic stretched, and walked to the door. Once he opened it, he was hit with a load of party streamer and balloons and…. Eww.. is that…glitter?!

"Congratulations, Mr. Hedgehog! You're the winner of an all expense paid cruise trip to the Caribbean! You will spend a whole week in a 5 star hotel, eating the most luxurious foods, and receiving the star treatment!"

Sonic didn't catch any of what they said, because he was busy rubbing all of that glitter out of his eyes. He gave his eyes one last rub, blinked a few times and then looked up at the group of people. He had his eyes on one female in the group.

She was beautiful, with her long flowing snow white hair, her gold colored eyes, and her brilliant white smile. She was wearing a cute Hawaiian outfit, with her grass skirt and her coconut bra. Her body was killer, and it seems that any girl will die for that type of shape.

"Uhh… hellooooo…. " She went on, and Sonic snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You won a cruise trip, Mr. Hedgehog. The famous trip aboard the _St. Mary Anne._ Congratulations," She flashed a brilliant smile and Sonic went head over heels.

"Wow! I won? I didn't enter any sweepstakes!"

"Don't worry. You're a citizen of this city, right? You are automatically entered in the system, and you was chosen."

She handed him an envelope full of tickets, turned around, and her and her group of people left. Sonic watched her go, and he sighed, in a daze. She was really beautiful. Sonic shook his head furiously. What was he doing? He had won a cruise trip! So long boredom.. hello luxury! He has to let everyone know! Sonic looked and the envelope once again and he realized that he had way more than 1 ticket. Maybe if he ask everyone, and if they all go, it would be even better! He rushed to the phone and dialed Amy's number.


	3. Chapter 2

"_Hello?_" Amy answered, tired and angry, clearly from being awoken from her nap. Sonic didn't seem to notice her tone as he was giddy after the series of events.

"Amy, guess what? I-!" She cut him off.

"_I was sleeping Sonic, or did that not go to your head?"_ She growled. Yikes.

"Amy, I didn't know-"

"_Unless you're asking me out on a date, I'm hanging up."_

"Uhh… no."

"_Then goodbye."_

"W-W-Wait! I won an expensive cruise trip to the Caribbean, and I seem to have won way more than 1 ticket, and I was wondering if you'd like to go? If you're interested."

There was silence on the other end. Maybe she doesn't want to go.. Maybe she went to sleep. He didn't hear snoring.

"Amy?"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Sonic nearly dropped the phone and he rubbed his ear.

"Oww…"

"_Oh my god, Sonic! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"_ Sounds like her bad attitude suddenly disappeared. Sonic had to smile at her enthusiasm.

"So, I'm guessing that you're coming?"

"_Hell yeah! I'll start packing right away!" _

Click. That was easy.

"Phew. 1 down, many more to go." Sonic started dialing Shadow's number. Shadow doesn't usually answer his cell phone, especially if that call was from Sonic. He would think that Shadow is plotting to kill him. But wouldn't he have done it by now? He's probably waiting for the right time to strike.

"_What is it, Faker?"_ His deep voice rang through his ears, hatred was dripping from each word. Sonic was surprised that he even answered.

"Shads. Long time no hear, eh?"

"_Don't you have something better to do, besides wasting my time? I am in the middle of work, and speaking to you is compromising my mission."_ So he was on a mission.

"Sorry, should I call back later? Or-"

"_Just tell me, dammit! I already answered my phone, and you have my attention, what is it?!"_

"Aww, I have your attention… Are you being nice to me?"

"_I don't have time for this."_

"Ok, ok.. Sheesh. I won a cruise trip and I won way more than 1 ticket. Do you want to come?"

"_A cruise ship, eh?"_

"Uhh… yeah?"

"_Alright, I'll go. As long as you don't bother me for the rest of the day."_

"Yessir!" Sonic stood still and saluted.

"_Oh god.."_

Click. Yes! Another success!

"I'm on a role!" He did the dance, the Running Man, but stopped suddenly because his window was opened and he didn't want to let people see that embarrassing dance.

He managed to get everyone to come on the trip with him, besides Vanilla and Charmy. Vanilla offered to watch Charmy, who wanted to stay home because he didn't want to get seasick, by deciding to skip her monthly house cleaning. Sonic thanked her a thousand times and went to pack.

$$$$$ Shipwrecked $$$$$

"I'm late.. I'm late.. I'm so very late!" Sonic ran for the docks. He wanted to buy clothes and a pair of swim trunks for the trip, but the shopping line was a least 45 minutes. While in the line, Shadow texted him saying that they were going to miss the boat if he doesn't hurry, so Sonic had to do take drastic measures.

"FREE KITTENS IN THE PARKING LOT!"

Everyone, including the cashiers, dropped their items, not even caring what they are breaking and went outside the window to see the imaginary kittens, but Sonic grabbed the nearest cashier and pulled him back to the register. He explained everything and he managed to come out of the store in 2 minutes.

When he reached the docks, everyone was glaring at him.

"What the hell, Sonic?!" Knuckles snapped. He was walking towards him when Rouge the Bat stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Now, now, Knuckles. I'm sure he was caught up in something important."

"y-Yeah… something important.." Sonic gripped his luggage tightly. If he told him what he was doing for the past hour, everyone will not hesitate to murder him.

"Come on, let's just go. You came just in the nick of time, Sonic. Just hand over the tickets let's all start our vacation." Tails mused

Sonic handed the tickets to the captain and everyone got on, excited and tired. Once inside, it was a magnificent sight. The lobby looked very expensive, with a 70" flat screen LED TV was hung on the wall, above the 25 gallon saltwater aquarium. The floors were embedded with sapphires and diamonds, the middle of the lobby had a table with a variety of delicious foods and a very large chocolate fountain. And the pillars had carvings of multiple mermaids, enjoying the bubbles. The people there looked rich and sophisticated, enjoying themselves. But Sonic was not interested in the beauty of the foods, or the sophistication of the people around him. He was interested in meeting all of the beautiful women on this ship. He immediately got over the beautiful lady that gave him the trip and had his attention on a fox with a messy pony tail that was by the chocolate fountain with her friends. She turned and noticed him staring at her and a slightly freaked out look appeared on her face. Sonic walked over to her and her eyes widened.

"Hey." She smirked, and he swore he thought her eye color changed.

"So you just walk on the ship, and immediately, you focus on the girls, right?" She was French, her strong accent filled his ears. That snapped him out of his imagination and he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm here for a friendly greeting." He spoke casually.

"There are more than enough people to greet. I'm the first on your list?" Sonic chuckled and he put his hand on the table, but that was the biggest mistake he made so far. Since because the table was holding that extremely heavy and extremely large chocolate fountain, it broke when Sonic leaned on it. The fountain toppled over and chocolate poured over his entire body and luggage. Amy pinched the bridge of her nose, already irritated at Sonic for flirting with this fox girl, while the rest of his friends broke down laughing. The fox girl took some chocolate off of Sonic with her finger and licked it.

"Yum."

Emerald eyes opened only to find every person in the lobby laughing at him, except for Amy and the girl. The fox girl smiled in sympathy and kindness.

"I'm Faith, by the way," She pulled out a wet napkin and wiped his face, "Nice to meet you."

"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Nice name, _Monsieur_ Hedgehog. Just be careful next time, ok?"

"Yeah. "

"_Au revoir_." She walked away, carrying her luggage to a another fox, but this time, he was a very muscular and very scary, but good looking artic fox that looked dead at Sonic with cold red eyes. Sonic flinched and walked back to his group of friends.

"Smooth, Sonic. Real smooth." Knuckles chuckled.

"Can it, Knucklehead. Where's the bathroom in this place?"


	4. Chapter 3

Getting all of the chocolate off was easy, but very irritating. He just decided to go to his room instead of the bathroom because it was already embarrassing enough to have the chocolate fountain pour chocolate all over him, but to have his public image deteriorating right before his eyes, that is just depressing. While he was walking to his room, after dealing with a struggle to convince the receptionist to hand the key card over to his chocolate covered hands, the chocolate was hardening quickly, so Sonic had to sprint to his room. And with all of that wind the chocolate was dealing with, the chocolate hardened completely as soon as he was about to slide the key card on his door.

_Aww, man… What the hell am I going to do, now? _He thought bitterly.

He tried to move to break it, but it was no use, the chocolate was thick and was covered on him thickly.

"Need some help?" A deep voice spoke through the thick chocolate.

"H-Huh?" Sonic looked around desperately, then his eyes landed on that fox guy from earlier.

_The same mean looking dude from the lobby.. _Sonic noticed something about him. And Sonic's eyes widened as he noticed a noticeable change about that guy. His eye color. They were gold. He could've swore his eyes were red before. But one thing hasn't change. His expression towards Sonic hasn't changed a bit. His cold gaze would make any person cower in the corner with their tails in between their legs. But Sonic wasn't necessarily like that. He was frightened, of course, but he was in a dilemma, so Sonic didn't have time to cower, well, he couldn't anyway, because he was STUCK.

"Need some help?" The guy repeated.

_No way! I can handle it myself! _Normally when Sonic would need some help, he was very stubborn. He would never let people help him in his time of need. He was just like that.

"No thanks. I could handle it." He sighed, only to stiffen up by the fox coming in closer. He felt the chocolate covering his nose break off and a burst of oxygen came flowing through. Wait a minute. How was he breathing in the first place? He should've passed out or be dead at that matter. The chocolate covering his ears broke and the chocolate on his arms broke as well.

"You should be able to handle the rest." The fox guy said.

"Nathaniel?" A French covered voice echoed through the room. Faith.

"F-Faith! What the hell? Why are you… Why the fuck are you…." The fox stammered. So his name is Nathaniel.

Sonic turned, only to see Faith in lacy lingerie. Black and very exposing to be exact. His eyes widened and his nose started bleeding.

"You didn't come in the room. I got worried.." She pouted.

"Ok, it would've been fine to come out and look for me, but at LEAST put on a robe or something!" He sound flustered, and Sonic noticed that his face was completely red.

"Aww, like what you see?"

"S-Stop that! Can you just go back in the room?"

"Why? Embarrassed much?"

Wow. These people are just weird. She walked over to him and put her hands on her chest, looking at him seductively.

"No. You're embarrassing yourself." He muttered.

"Am I? Your little friend seems to like it." She purred.

Sonic's eyes widened. Did she seriously just say that? Faith looked at Nathaniel with lust clouding her eyes, but what freaked him out was that her eyes were pink. Weren't they brown before? Nathaniel looked troubled, but he quickly picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Sonic looked surprised.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" She screamed and she pounded on his back, and Sonic could tell that those blows were hard. And what was crazy, was that Nathaniel didn't even react to her hits.

"Nope. You're going to pay." And with that, he left with her still yelling at him.

Sonic was sweat-dropping. That is the weirdest pair that he has ever witnessed. While he was still looking at Nathaniel's back and Faith ferociously pounding on his back, he didn't realize that most of the chocolate was breaking off because he was moving his neck back and forth. He stood up straight and he unlocked the door.

"Phew" He went inside and he locked the door. Once he turned around, he see Amy Rose sitting on his bed.

"Waah! A-Amy!" He was scared enough to hug his suitcase.

"Had fun?" She glared at him.

"Had fun with what?" What is she talking about?

"That girl. Did you have fun with her?" She pressed on.

"What the hell are you talking about, Amy?" Is she serious?!

Amy turned away from him. What was Amy talking about? Was she crazy? She stood up and she walked out of the room.

_Where did all of this come from?! Is she delusional?!_

Sonic sighed and he threw his suitcase and himself on the bed, putting his arm over his eyes.

_At least I could rest.._


	5. Chapter 4

Things have been very difficult for Sonic these past couple of days between him and Amy. After their little discussion, Amy had been very angry towards him. For instance, Knuckles, Rouge and Amy were on the deck looking at the blue-green sparkling ocean below them, then Sonic came to them asking Knuckles what the cruise chefs had serving at the buffet table, when Amy turned to him and glared menacingly at him.

"Why don't you ask your new French _girlfriend_ to check for you?" Everyone was surprised to see how much anger and hatred in her voice. No one has ever seen her this angry, and she was pretty upset before.

"Amy, for the last time, she is not my girlfriend! Why can't you just listen to me?! Your head gets really clouded with your sickening imagination, and honestly, it's starting to piss me off!" Everyone, except Sonic, has to back away from them, especially Amy.

"Sickening?! How the hell is MY imagination sickening?! You're the one who has a sickening imagination!" She snarled, as Knuckles and Rouge backed away even further away.

"I don't do that!" Sonic got up to her and yelled, but she didn't back down.

"Yes you do! Like with that stupid French girl! You did it right in front of me!"

"Pardonez-moi?!" They both stopped yelling and turned to see Faith glaring menacingly. But the terrifying glare was toward Amy. "Stupid? How am I stupid?! I'm not the one who can't get something so freaking obvious through her head!"

Amy was too pissed off to know what Faith was implying. "What are you saying?!"

"Man, you really _are_ stupid. Could you not see that you're stupid?"

Amy's face was getting redder and redder, as she was embarrassed to not notice that Faith was insulting her. But her embarrassment quickly turned to anger and hatred, and ended up picking up a plastic cup filled with tropical punch, and threw it right in Faith's face. Faith was shocked and she froze as the punch covered most of her face and body.

"Who's the stupid one now?" She smirked, and threw the cup at her. Sonic now decides to intervene.

Faith was shaking in anger and embarrassment, and Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer and swung it at her, but Faith dodged Amy's quick swing. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and froze as there was static unusually in the air. Sonic looked up, and there wasn't a single thundercloud in the sky. Something told him to look down, and when he did, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Faith was _making_ the electricity. Sparks and visible white bolts of lightning came from her. Sonic wanted to comfort her, but him not realizing that it was actual bolts of lightning, he ended up getting shocked.

"Oww! Dammit! Faith, calm down!" Faith turned to him and Sonic fell back and backed away. Her eyes were black, and electricity was covering her entire body. She turned back to Amy and started to charge at her when a black shadow appeared out of nowhere. Sonic looked at the figure and noticed it was Nathaniel stopping her. Sonic had to blink. Where the hell did he come from? He noticed that Nathaniel looked completely different. His snow white hair was much longer than his usual mid-back length, his body was a little more ripped than usual, his eyes were gold, and there was something that Sonic hadn't seen before on him. He has horns coming from his head, and a narrow tail, with a sharp point at the end. It was a demon tail, along with his regular white fox tail. His looks were sharp, and Sonic wasn't going to lie…He was very good looking, but his look was even more scary and deadlier.

"Stop." Sonic was surprised that he was really calm with the situation. And what makes it more surprising, he wasn't reacting to the electricity, and Sonic thinks that he isn't even getting electrocuted. Faith was still upset, but the static was dying down, and her eyes changed to its normal chocolate color. Nathaniel grabbed her chin and kissed her.

$$$$$ Shipwrecked $$$$$

Amy, still upset, wasn't fazed with the situation. But her anger changed to embarrassment, as she noticed something on Faith's hand that she didn't notice before. There was a ring on her finger, a 24-karat diamond ring with blood colored rubies shaped as hearts surrounding it. The gold was sparkling and gorgeous, while the jewels glittered in the light. While she was looking at the ring, Amy found out why she had on the ring and that guy kissing her. They were married.

What have she done? Not just to Faith, but to Sonic? She turned to Sonic and he was freaked out, as he stared at that guy, who was now hugging her and soothing her, along with everyone else, who seemed to be in awe from, by the looks of it, faith's and that guy's underlying love for each other. What happened to being freaked out and scared shitless?

"I erased their memories, except your and Sonic's." The guy looked dead at her, and she flinched from how scary he looked. Wait, she didn't even ask him a question, and his answer, seemed to answer her mental question. How did he do that?

"I could read minds, you know. Being a god isn't easy, but it's fun." He went on.

Amy had to process that for a couple of seconds. He was a god..? That isn't possible. There is no way in hell. She thought about that, and she burst out laughing.

"A…. a god… That is hilarious! Hahahahaha! That is impossible!" She wiped away a tear. When she looked up, she saw his expression hasn't changed at all, like it seemed to get more serious. And when she turned to look at Faith, she wasn't laughing either. In fact, she was getting pissed again. Oh, he was serious.

$$$$$ Shipwrecked $$$$$

Nathaniel snapped and the four of them were in his and Faith's hotel room. Amy was amazed as she scanned the room. It was a presidential suite, with a canopy bed the size for a king. A sectional sofa, which had compartments for food and drinks, for which Sonic already started eating the party sized bag of Doritos; was stocked to the rim with stuff and was in front a giant, 70" flat screen tv, which was installed on the wall. It was fit for royalty.

"Man, you really have it going on, buddy! I like this room!" Sonic spoke with his mouth full of chips and Amy had to pinch the bridge of her nose again. Nathaniel smiled kindly.

"I don't usually do this, well actually, I don't EVER do this, but you saw my demon form." He points to his horns. "Truth be told, I'm a demon fox. I was born in the pits of Hell, and decided to come up, away from the tortured spirits and the stench of death, and live a normal life as a regular human being, but I'm immortal. So technically, its slightly abnormal."

"Slightly?" Sonic and Amy both said.

"Yes. My sisters and I had nobody to help us, until they both found love and moved on. I was getting no help, when an angel came from the sky and asked me if I needed help."

"Are you complimenting someone?"

"No. I'm speaking in literal terms"

"Oh."

Sonic was eating another bag of Doritos, when the ship's alarm bell started blaring. Everyone looked at each other and ran out the room. It was chaos as everyone ran out the hallway, holding their luggage and children, trying to outrun each other. Some fell on the floor and was trampled by the others, and some even tripped over them. Sonic was watched in sheer horror, and Amy, like always, held onto Sonic's arm, and to her surprise, he didn't shake her off.

"What's going on?" Nathaniel decided to see what was going on and asked one of the people that was running. He was a short stubby wolf with gray hairs growing on his black fur.

"The ship is sinking! Run for your lives! We're all going to die! WAAAAAHHHHHH-HA-HAAHHHAAAAAA!" He ran away, fell on his face, got up and continued running as Nathaniel turned to Sonic, Amy, and Faith.

He pointed at Sonic and Amy. "You two, get as much stuff out of your rooms as possible. Sweetheart, same goes for you. I'll meet you shortly." He ran from them.

Faith turned to Sonic and Amy. "Please be safe. I wish you luck, _mon amie." _She grabbed Sonic's face and kissed both of his cheeks, which shocked him and made him blush. She bowed, and ran in her room.

"Let's go." Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and ran for their rooms.

$$$$$ Shipwrecked $$$$$

Everyone passenger was in the lobby, desperately trying to get on the emergency boats beside the ships. Sonic looked around frantically and seen that the gang was safe. Sonic sighed with relief.

_What the hell. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation, not a horror movie!_

_At least everyone is safe… Thank god…_

_**Sonic's POV**_

By the looks of everyone's faces, they already blame me for everything. I was already pissed off enough, because that chick that gave me this damned vacation probably knew that this ship was defective, and Faith's married. Now I have to swallow all of this down. Things had to take turns for the worse, doesn't it?

"There are no more emergency lifeboats!" One girl screamed. There were about a few other passengers left, the entire gang, Faith and Nathaniel left. We're going to die.

"We aren't going to die!" Nathaniel screamed at me. Note to self: Remind me to remind myself that Nathaniel could read minds. The boat was sinking rapidly. So I did the most smartest thing anyone else would've done. I took a swig of someone's pina colada and I jumped off the boat.

"SSOOOOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIIIIIC!" Everyone screamed as I was falling to my death. I'd closed my eyes and put my hands together in prayer when I landed on something soft. It wasn't water, but it was cushioned. I opened one eye and I looked down and smiled like a maniac. Mattresses! I looked around, and mattresses were everywhere.

"It's ok, guys! I'm fine! Come on down!" Everyone looked overboard and I smiled up at them. Thank you, Jesus!

Tails decided to jump down and landed two mattresses to the right of me. Knuckles followed right after, but, as a retard, jumped way off, causing him to land face first in the water. I sighed as I slapped my forehead. He really is a retard. There was NO way you could miss the king sized beds in the freaking water.

"Man, you're an idiot…" I helped him up on the mattress, as he coughed up water.

"I am not an idiot!" He growled, squeezing my hand really hard.

"Yes you are!" Everyone yelled above us. At least I'm not the only one who thinks that.

By a few minutes, everyone jumped off and was on mattresses. And in enough time too, because by the time Cream fell off, the ship turned upwards, and started sinking completely. We all watched in horror and I decided to interrupt the party.

"Ok, we have to find land somewhere. Tails, you're a technical person. Do you have a device that will locate land?" Everyone turned to Tails, who was trying to grab his suitcase.

"No. If I did, then it would've been soaked and completely damaged. If you guys didn't notice, none of the people that fell in the water, didn't get electrocuted because I didn't bring any of my devices with me, in case of them falling overboard."

I sighed. Well, it was worth a try. I started thinking for another idea when I noticed an island. It looks

"Guys! Over there!" I pointed towards it, and everyone turned to it.

"Nice, Sonic! Now, let's get going!" Knuckles said and started paddling towards shore. Everyone looked and followed suit.

Hopefully its America.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Third Person POV**_

It's been 3 hours since Sonic and the gang jumped off the sinking ship, the _St. Mary Anne, _and were paddling their lives out to an unknown island. At this point, no one cared if it was the U.S. or not. They just wanted to be in an area where they could rest. And get away from Knuckles and his bitching. They were all hungry, and thirsty and irritated, and Knuckles was making it worse.

"Are we there yet?" He whined, and everyone groaned.

"Knuckles," Shadow finally snapped, "if we were there, we wouldn't be paddling our lives away and POSSIBLY DIE FROM EXAUSTION AND DEHYDRATION, JUST TO REACH THE DAMNED ISLAND, NOW WOULD WE?!"

Knuckles looked down, stayed silent for a minute, then started again.

"It's been 3 whole hours and I can't take it anymore! I want to rest. Please tell me we're there now?"

"You fucking idiot!" Shadow tackled him and started punching Knuckles, and got them in the water.

"Guys, what the hell?!" Sonic growled and ran to the area where Knuckles and Shadow were. Shadow was punching Knuckles in the face, while Knuckles was pounding him in his stomach. Shadow recoiled, then came back and landed one in his jaw, and made Sonic flinch. That's gotta hurt.

Sonic turned to everyone, who was yelling at the two to stop.

"Guys, help me get them up!" Tails, Amy, and Rouge ran to him and helped break up the fight, which was difficult, because Shadow was going back to punch Knuckles. Amy then grabbed his ear, which made Shadow freeze up, and pulled him up.

"Stop it, you idiots! Shadow, no punching others, and Knuckles, shut the HELL up or I'll come over there and beat your ass myself!" She snarled, and Knuckles got out of the water and crawled away in a corner of an unoccupied mattress, and Shadow huffed and slapped her hand off of his ear.

Sonic turned to see if everyone was doing ok. Cream was watching Tails, like she was really worried about him, Espio and Vector was laying down, soaking in the sun, Silver and Blaze were playing cards, and Faith was hugging onto Nathaniel, still shaking from what happened, and Nathaniel was kissing her occasionally to calm her down. She pressed her face to his chest

"Shore!" Sonic snapped out of his thoughts and heard Tails yell. Sonic looked ahead and seen a beach, about 40 feet away, and smiled wide.

It wasn't America, but it was a big island, so it was better than nothing. To the back of the island, there was a small river, with crystal clear fresh water flowing towards the other side of the island. Trees and bushes of fruits and berries lined up, and there was space, enough for people to have their own sections of the island. Everyone was amazed at the view, and Sonic had an amazing idea.

$$$$$ Shipwrecked $$$$$

"Ok, everyone, Can I have your attention?" Sonic found a big rock, and stood on it like it was a pedestal. Everyone turned and looked at him, and Sonic had nearly fell from looking at their expressions on their faces. Their faces were filled with hate and irritation. Towards him.

"Ook… Now, I know we are all tired, and want to go to sleep, But I decided to make a plan for us to live here for the time being. Tails, do you have a watch?"

Tails lifted his wrist to him. "Yeah. So?"

"So here are the times for our… uhh… meetings…"

"Meetings?" Everyone looked at him skeptically.

"Yes, meetings. And I'm in charge! So you'll have to listen to me!" Sonic stood like a superhero, and stars danced around him.

"Like that will happen." Silver muttered, and Sonic sulked in the corner of the rock.

"Ok, here are the times to eat. 10:00 am, we all meet for breakfast. 1:00 pm, we meet for lunch, and 6:00 pm, we meet for dinner. Got it?" Amy decided to take charge and turned to everyone, speaking for him.

Sonic perked up and put his fist on his chest proudly, chest puffed out to make him look more buffer than he already is, and stood, once again, like a superhero. "Yes! Those times are reasonable! Perfect, Ames!"

"Yeah, you're still an idiot." Shadow and Silver said, and Sonic sulked in the corner again.

"Speaking of food…" Amy pointed to the sea, and once everyone turned, their expressions changed to depression, to excitement and relief.

Cans, bags, and packages of all types of food washed up to shore. And it all came in crates. Knuckles, Nathaniel, Shadow and Sonic ran in the water and grabbed a crate at a time. And everyone else grabbed the crates from their hands and stacked them up behind them. By the time they were finished, they had crates of food that'll last for months.

Tails decided to build an insulator for the meats, to keep them cold and fresh. But Sonic stopped him before he got started.

"Are you sure you can build that? I mean, there are really a lot of resources to build that.." Tails rolled his eyes and smiled in triumph.

"Of course I could! I build a robot transmitter out of paper and 6 pins, and I built a supercomputer out of a pizza box and a paper clip. Building a refrigerated insulator is like a walk in the park." Sonic looked at him with confusion and boredom.

"Ok, I didn't need to hear your life story, I just needed to hear a 'Yes, Sonic I can.'" Sonic said with unenthusiastic sarcasm.

Tails glared at him and continued working on the insulator, mumbling things under his breath, so Sonic took that time to tip toe away from him and help out with the sorting of the food.

$$$$$ Shipwrecked $$$$$

Faith's POV

Why did this happen? Out of all things, it had to happen. And it was strange, too, because it happened right after I lost control of my anger. I think I must've overrode the engine and it lost power. Thanks to my stupid electric powers. No I don't blame my powers. I blame that stupid bitch, Amy, for causing that to happen.

"Calm down, sweetie. It wasn't you. I promise." Nate said to me. Seriously… that mind reading this is creepy..

"I heard that" Note to self…. No telling your emotions in your mind around Nate.

"Well, what could've happened, then? It happened immediately after my little problem with that bi- I mean Amy!" I stood up to him, which made him stand up.

"Yeah, you lost control of your anger, but that doesn't mean that it was your fault of the ship sinking!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly. That comment made everyone look at me and they started mumbling.

"Now that I am thinking about it, it could be Faith's fault.."

"Yeah, the events match up perfectly."

"I wonder if there's chicken.." Wait, what?

I looked at Nate, who seemed to look pissed at everyone, and I pull from his arms and run away.

"Faith, wait!" Sonic and Nate yelled at me. I just kept running away, the whistle of the wind blowing to my ears and I didn't look back. I was getting scratched up by the trees' branches and roots and I ended up finding one in the very back. I looked back and seen shadows reflect off the trees behind me, so I quickly climb up on it and go in the very back to the base of the branch. I made sure that the branch was thick enough and was filled with leaves to hide me from them. I already know Nate will find me, no doubt, but it was worth a shot. I heard a pair of feet go past the tree, but another pair started climbing up the tree. Nate. It has to be..

"Faith." Yup. It was him. I had no choice but to look at him. He looked worried.

"Why did you run away? Did I say something?" He asked me, breathing slightly

"No.."

"Ok. But I'm telling you.. It isn't your fault."

"The others don't think so!" I pointed to the direction to the beach.

"Faith… You're what, 24? You're not in school anymore. Come on.. You know not to give a shit about what they think. And anyway, they'll find out that you're not at fault." He sat in front of me and leaned forward.

"Yeah, but it hurts to see them like that." I put my legs to my chest, but Nate grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. That pretty much turned me on. Everything that he does with me, from sitting next to me, to pulling me to him, turns me on a lot.

"Want me to cheer you up?"

"Please?" I looked at him, blushing like crazy.

He chuckled. "As you wish, Madame.." He laid me on the branch and he kissed me, pulling everything off of me, leaving me completely exposed and naked.

"Wait… what if Sonic comes back here?" I sat up and looked at him, but he pushed me back down gently and smirked. "Then, let him watch."

**_Sorry, everyone. I was busy for the past 2 weeks. But I'm back_**


	7. Chapter 6

"Guys? Have Faith came back here?" Sonic asked desperately, hours after looking in the forest for Faith. Sonic had no idea what happened as to why she ran off so suddenly. Its nighttime and Faith was nowhere to be found. Sonic was too busy worrying about how everyone was going to deal with their new surroundings to notice anything that has happened around him. He was more worried about Amy than everybody else. He looked at her to see if she's ok.

Her strikingly gorgeous green eyes looked into the fire as she was lost in thought. She must've felt him staring at her, as she looked up and stared into his eyes. Sonic's knees buckled as soon as her eyes landed on his. Her face was so delicate, like a flower, and so beautiful in the fire. She stood up and walked over to him, and Sonic had no choice but to look at her body. Sonic have known Amy for as long as he could remember, and he never noticed how much she's grown up.

_Wow… I've never known she was this gorgeous… Wait.. What am I saying?! Why the hell am I saying this?! I can't be in love with her, can I?_

"Sonic? Is something wrong?" Amy asked, getting a little worried.

"Huh? Oh, what? Oh hey, Amy!" Sonic snapped out of the trance and looked at Amy, rubbing his head embarrassingly.

"Why were you staring at me like that?" She tilted her head in confusion. Sonic desperately thought of a way to get out of this mess.

_I can't let her know that I was staring at her! She'll think I'm a creep!_

"I was a little worried about you." She was surprised when those words came out of his mouth.

"What? Why? I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Well, I do. It's about you and Faith. Are you ok after what happened on the boat?"

She turned away, and she shook a little. Was she scared of what happened?

"Amy?"

"That wasn't normal…" What is she talking about?

"What wasn't normal?"

"The way she charged at me. With those black eyes and that electricity all around her… That wasn't normal… No one could have ever done that." She looked down and

Sonic's POV

Now that I think about it, the way Faith reacted to the situation really wasn't normal. It was like she wasn't even from Earth. Maybe it was magic? No. There's no such thing as magic. Maybe an alien? No… Not that either. Then I thought about what Nathaniel said.

"…_I was getting no help when an angel came from the sky and asked me if I needed help."_

Was he referring to Faith? Maybe it was about a different person? Maybe not?

"Ames.. I think you're right."

"I am?" She looked at me in surprise

"I have to find her. I'll be right back."

"Ok. Be careful." Then she did the most unexpected thing that I haven't even endured.

She kissed me.

Normally I would've ran from her when she stepped to me, but for some reason, I didn't back away. Not this time. I stayed put and let her kiss me. And I enjoyed every second of it. What the hell is WRONG with me?!

It seemed like we kissed for a long time because the others just sat there and watched us, snickering like assholes. When she pulled away, I had the urge to just yank her back and kiss her some more. But I held onto that urge.

"Ahem… I should probably go now." I blushed and ran into the forest, without looking back. I didn't want to see the others laughing and I didn't want to go through killing every last one of them. So I just kept going, until I believed I reached the middle of the forest.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Sonic's POV_**

"Faith? Nate? Where are you guys?"

It's been about 2 hours since I left the gang to go look for them. And to make matters worse, it was nighttime, so I couldn't see the trees and spider webs ahead of me. This place is creeping me out like crazy. Because it was dark. It looked like the trees were out to get you. The sounds of the forest has this sort of wailing sound, that sounds like someone's getting killed. I didn't like it one bit and ti be honest... I wanted to go cry in the damned corner and never return

"Guys? C'mon! This isn't fun- Wah!" I yelled, but I ended up tripping over a tree root and landing dead smack on my face. Ugh… How ironic I tripped over a damned tree root. In the freaking scary ass dark forest.. Sheesh.

Mumbling some curse words, I got up and dusted myself off, but I felt a sharp pain my ankle, and ended up falling down, hissing and seething. Why me..?

"Damn.. I sprained my ankle. Fuck, it hurts!"

"Sonic?" A familiar voice rang through my ears. And I recognized it immediately because the way she uses that sexy French accent of hers can make anyone melt.

"Faith! What the hell! Why did you run off like that?" I gathered the courage to ignore the pain and stood up to feel for her. As I moved, I felt a arm and I hugged the body immediately. Why does she feel so large? And big...? And why the hell do I hear a really deep growl coming from her voice?

"Ahem… Uhh, Sonic.. Wrong person." A deep voice rang in my ears and I moved back immediately.

"WAAAHHHHH! SORRY! " I screamed and I jumped back. Of course.. It was Nate. Again... Why me? As I went back, I heard and felt 3 pops, and immediately felt a burning burst of piercing pain on my ankle.

"Owww! Holy shit, that fucking hurts!"

"Sonic? What's the matter? What happened?"

"While I was looking for you, I tripped over a tree root and sprained my ankle." He tried walking by himself, but ended up limping hard and falling to the ground. I felt a hand on my arm, and I noticed that it was Faith. She had this look of pity. I think she was feeling bad for me

"We have to help him." She said, looking at Nate, who crossed his arms, watching everything that happened, his red eyes piercing through mine, all the way to the back of my skull… Yeesh.. It's pretty creepy..

Nate looked at her, and she gave him this look, this really fierce look, and somehow, Nate understood and immediately glared back with more force and harshness, and it made me crawl back, but it didn't make Faith move an inch. His red eyes got brighter, and Faith's eyes changed color, from brown to gold. Ok.. That's really creepy

"I'm not doing it. Forget it, Faith." And with that, Faith smirked.. and it wasn't just a smirk. A really, really _really_ wicked smirk. I have a bad feeling about this...

$$$$$ Shipwrecked $$$$$

"Thanks for helping me, guys. I really appreciate it." I said as Nathaniel was literally carrying me on his shoulders, obviously upset because Faith made him do it.

"It's no problem, mon amie. You can ask me for a favor anytime. Right, Nate?" She glared at him as he grunted. I had to smile at that.

Once we reached the beach, I noticed that everyone was surrounding a campfire, roasting marshmallows and laughing amongst each other, except for Shadow. He was just sitting away from the others, with... Wait.. With another chick? And a chick I never seen before. Actually.. she's hot. A gray wolf with light blue eyes with silver hair and purple highlights, sat on a tree stump next to Shadow, chatting with him.. And.. he's talking to her back? What?! He usually would just grunt at you or ignore you altogether. I couldn't help but look at that body of hers... Man. Looks like her and Faith are neck and neck.. Her breasts are like luscious lumps of beauty just sitting on her chest. I just was to feel them for a few seconds.. the warmth radiating against my hands, and the softness of them making my senses tingle, and-

Nate ended up dropping me on the sand, and ironically, my hurt ankle hit an abnormally large seashell.

"OWWW! What the hell?! Why did you do that?!" I screamed at Nate, who looked at me and his red eyes flashed and glared at me, and I ended up cringing back.

"I'm sorry.. Nate's just not used to talking to other people he doesn't know. He may be mean now, but once you know him and vice versa, he's a big sweetheart. And he'll go out of his way to help you with anything." Faith explained and she hugged him, and he hugged her by her waist and kissed her forehead.

Knuckles ignored what she said and he immediately went to me with his bullshit. What the hell do he want now?

"Hey, Sonic? You hurt your ankle so bad you had to be carried by the big guy? What a shame.." He pointed at Nate, who looked at him and said nothing to him.

"Hey, Knuckles? Why don't you shut up?"

"Ashamed to admit that you aren't what you say you are? Ha!"

I got irritated and I got my good leg and took off my shoe. This idiot's really pissing me off. Imade sure I positioned the shoe perfectly, and I threw it right at his face. It hit him right in between his eyes, and he fell back, hitting his head on a rock and everyone started laughting, except for Rouge and Faith.

"Sonic!" They both yelled at me and went to see if he was okay. What? Its not like I threw the shoe that hard. Amy went to me and she looked at my ankle.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just alittle pain. No biggie. I'll be up and running again in no time flat. Don't you worry, Ames." I gave her my famous sideways smile, and she blushed. I call it famous because it works with the ladies.

She didn't seem happier after I said that. I looked at her and I raised her head by holding her chin to make her look at me. I never noticed it before, but she's super cute. Cuter that I thought.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Just by seeing you, I feel better than I am now."

"You do?" I do? Really?

"Yes." I leaned into her and I kissed her full on the mouth. Am I really in love with Amy?

She pulled away and she hugged me, making me fall back on the sand. I guess I am, and right now.. I'm enjoying every second I have with her.


	9. Chapter 8

Things have been really weird lately. Like for one, Things have been disappearing lately, and been reappearing back either empty, broken, or pieces of it missing and frankly it's getting really annoying. I've asked everyone who I thought was the culprit and they told me that they haven't done a word.. There were the best times, and there were the worst times that I asked. I asked Rouge, who was taking a bath in the waterfall and me with my perverted self, ended up getting hard as fuck from seeing her freaking H cup breasts exposed to the world.

I then asked Shadow, which was a mistake(it wasn't just a mistake, it was one of the worst times) because he was flirting up a storm with that girl that just popped up out of nowhere… (seriously, where the hell did she come from?) and I ended up leaving with my quills all fucked up from Shadow's Chaos Spear. Stupid Shadow and his powers… One day, ONE FUCKING DAY, I'll get you back..

Ahem.. Anyhoo, I made another mistake asking that fucktard Knuckles. Why did I even do that?

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic… Why would you ask me a dumbass question like that?" Knuckles sneered, and I was praying under my breath for me not to strangle the daylights out of this idiot. Amy was telling me that I have been really stressed out more ever since this all happened, and with every encounter I had with Knuckles, it's been getting worse

I took a large breath and let it out slowly and calmly. "I'm asking because it's all been happening and no one knows where it's been coming from. And I'm asking you because maybe you might know what's going on." I said it as calmly as possible. When will this confrontation be over already?

"Obviously I didn't do it. Does it look like I'm stupid enough to do that?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, you need a brain for one thing….." I muttered and he glared hard at me.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing, Knuckle sandwich.."

"I feel like eating a sandwich, actually. Thanks for the suggestion, Sonic." He patted my shoulder and he walked to where the insulator stood. Suggestion?! What the fu- you know what? Forget it.

I swear, he really doesn't have a brain.

Ok, back to what's going on. I then asked the last person who I had on the end of my list of suspects.

"Hey, did you know about the stuff that's been weirdly disappearing?" I wasn't scared to ask him this, but the fact that he's capable of killing anyone with just that look made me hesitant. Nathaniel turned to me, while he was doing laundry, and literally glared at me, like a freaking lion ready to pounce on me, and I had to back up a little.. I'm usually not scared of anything, well, except water. Nathaniel.. He's like a freaking tsunami, ready to kill me from the force of the wave.. He dropped the shirt he was washing and his blood red eyes changed to black and stood over me.. He was a good 8 inches taller than me, and nearly twice the size as me, his muscles pulsing with anger and hatred. Meep…

"What did you just ask me?" His voice growled, really lowly.. and honestly, I'm getting scared shitless…

"Nate, why the hell are you scaring the poor man?" Oh thank god, Faith's here to rescue me. I'm saved! Nathaniel looked at her and he huffed, and she smiled.

"Stop scaring people. What, you think you're big and bad?"

"I am big and bad. What the fuck are you talking about?" He glared and she chuckled and she started circling around him, her tail was around him, caressing his face and body, then she turned her body to him and made him look at her. "Then show me, Mr. Badass." Oh fuck. Alright. I'm gone. Peace.

$$$$$ Shipwrecked $$$$$

So it wasn't Shadow, Nathaniel, or Knuckles… Then who was it? It's really confusing.. Maybe I should ask around again.. Yeah, that's a good idea.

WAIT! As I was walking towards the girls I halted, making a skidding sound.

The girls might end up killing me if I ask.. Amy with that hammer, Blaze with her fire powers, Rouge… well, Rouge doesn't exactly have powers, but that kick of hers looks like it can seriously hurt someone. Faith and that new girl (I think her name is Marcy)…. I don't know if they have powers. Not that I know of. But I don't want to piss them off to find out.

I was going to ask them anyway, because, well, fuck it. But all of a sudden, there was this sudden heat wave that felt so hot, Knuckles' dreadlocks could've burned off. Where did it come from?

"What in the world?"

"What's going on? It was cooler a second ago!"

"I'm hungry.."

I stood up, because there was no way this was natural. It was really cool a moment ago, now it's extremely hot. Its already bad that there are things that are missing from our inventory. Now the environment is changing before our eyes… Something smells fishy, and it's not the ocean.. Okay, that one wasn't a good joke.. But you get my drift, people!

The son just disappeared as a black, cloud like thing covered it. And it was weirdly getting bigger by the second, and it really freaked me out. Was it a thunderstorm? No, it couldn't be because that cloud thing started descending towards us. I glared at it and I went into a fighting stance. Once it was close enough, it was a large group of robotic beetles. At least 2000 of them, flying right above us, like 10 or 12 feet above us, all looking directly at me. Thank god my ankle was feeling better, because I jumped up and did a Sonic Spin Dash. That was a success because I did It perfectly, but it quickly turned into a fail because they moved and I missed completely and I ended up falling on my face. Did I say it was a fail? Well it wasn't.. It was an EPIC FAIL, and my pride was hurt.

"Ha!" Knuckles shouted out to me and pointed at me, but Rouge punched the back of his head and glared at him. Ha! Bastard…

"Hohohohohoho!" Oh no. That was a laugh I know all too well.. "So, Sonic. Having fun on your little adventure?" He looked like he was losing the weight, but he was still fat and round, like an egg. His mustache looked longer, and his head was still shaped like an oversized basketball.

"What are you doing here, Egg McMuffin? Come to see our humble temporary abode?"

"Its Eggman! _Dr._ Eggman, Sonic! You know this, already! Stop being a pest!" He complained, and he stamped his foot like a baby… or, a big baby.. err… a big fat egg shaped baby.

"Whatever you say, Eggface."

"Grrrr… Robots atta-! "

Faith stepped up in front of me, with this huge ass scythe in her hands. It was at least 5 and a half feet tall, with a 5 feet long platinum plated rugged blade. On the handle, there were images of angels, and lightning bolts, and there were angel wings sticking out of the shaft. The very top of the scythe had a huge pink diamond, and

"You have no business being here, _Monsieur_ Eggman! You need to leave immediately!"

"Oh? And who might you be?"

"Your worst nightmare."

_**R&amp;R! I'm sorry for not writing another chapter for so long. I was busy with school (yes, I still have school. I'm homeschooled), and I was busy with family issue. But I will be trying to writing more chapters as quick as I can. And if you want your character to be in any future stories that I create, just send me a PM and let me know your characters and/or couples. My stories will all be Sonic the Hedgehog themed. I'm not writing the story now, but its already planned. But the thing is, I will be using only 10 couples and 20 characters in my next story. So if you want a couple in this story, please reserve your spot and let me know. Bye-Bye for now!**_

_**-Shootingstar. (P. S. Sorry to all of you Knuckles fans for making Knuckles the bastard in the story. In my next one it won't be like that, promise!)**_


End file.
